lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Forest Of Doom - Part 11 - Johnny's Path - Chapter 2
This is the eleventh part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Johnny faces a group of Hill Trolls, is saved by an Earth Elemental, and goes to Stonebridge. Characters Player Characters * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * The Centaur * Grrz * Galnak * The Crow * Bigarm * Tallfinger Creatures * Centaurs * Trolls * Earth Elementals Plot Previously... The good dwarfs of Stonebridge have lost their war-hammer. Without it, their King is unable to rouse his people, despite the fact that the hill trolls threaten their village. Rumour has it that the King of another village of dwarfs sent an eagle to Stonebridge to steal the hammer, which it managed to do but dropped it as it flew back over Darkwood. Apparently, two forest goblins found the hammer but could not decide who was to keep it. Then they discovered that the handle unscrewed from the head, and the argument was settled. One kept the head, the other kept the handle. Then they parted. The hammer's head is made of bronze and the handle is made of polished ebony. Both head and handle have the letter G inscribed on them. Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon embroiled in the quest to find the hammer and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. Soon into their journey through Darkwood they meet a large crow. The crow offers them advice for the cost of 1 gold piece. They don't have any money left so Johnny tries to cast a spell on him. This makes the crow angry and it flies off. They meet a centaur who takes them across the river after they pay him with some items. They continue on, eventually they see a small stone building. At the bottom of some stone steps, they find themselves standing in a small room with a low ceiling. In the middle of the room there is a large stone box. The top of it is a great stone slab. Lucilla lifts the stone slab and carefully lays it aside. She peers into the box and is horrified to see a rotting corpse lying there. The corpse sits up, arms outstretched and eyes wide open. The two of them leg it. They find a small wooden hut with a thatched roof and a large blue vase standing on it's porch. Lucilla throws the vase on the floor. Something powerful is released, though the gang never see it. The hut is destroyed, the sky darkens and a wind starts to howl all about them. The wind blows harder, its force knocking the three of them to the ground. Above the noise of the wind they hear laughter followed by a deep voice rejoicing, "I'm free! I'm free!" Gradually the howling wind dies down and the skies brighten. They decide to split up. Johnny will go one way, Lucilla the other. They agree to meet at Stonebridge later. As Johnny begins his journey he is attacked by the same rotting corpse from the tomb earlier. Dragging along the ground, attached to the corpse's shredded clothing, is the Stonebridge War-hammer's handle. Johnny kills the creature and takes the handle. Next the path leads to the edge of a river. A boat is resting on the edge. Johnny unties the boat and starts to row across the river. He is about half-way when he notices that the bottom of the boat is beginning to fill with water! Johnny drowns but is revived by the Centaur. The Centaur starts a fire and suggests that Johnny remove his wet clothes. Johnny does as he says. Now... Time passes and eventually Johnny's clothes are dry. He puts them back on. Johnny explains to the Centaur that he needs to get to Stonebridge and the Centaur offers to give Johnny a lift across to the other side of the river for free, under the circumstances of Johnny nearly dying. Johnny accepts and is soon across the river, waving goodbye to the Centaur. Johnny continues ahead, passing many creatures that he and Lucilla faced earlier. When the path eventually turns to his left he gets a shock. A group of five bulky green-skinned creatures are suddenly right in front of him! One of them raises a club and says something stranges and guttural. Johnny doesn't know what the creature said, but it's pretty obvious that his life is in danger! The creature with the wooden club smashes it over Johnny's head. Then before he can react, another two are grabbing his arms before a fourth punches him in the face, knocking him out. Johnny awakens to the feel of a smelly, slightly warm liquid being thrown in his face. Looking around he is in a clearing surrounded by the creatures. It looks like some time has passed whilst he was unconscious. The creature with the club is crouching in front of him. Leader: Is there gold hidden in Stonebridge? Silver, gems? Johnny: I don't know, I was trying to find out but then you attacked and here I am. Leader: How many men does Gillibran have? How many knights, how many bowmen, how many men-at-arms? Johnny: I have no idea why would I know anything like that. Leader: How are they armed? How many are horsed? How many are wounded? Johnny: I really don't know I've never been there. I was lost. Leader: What allies do they have? Are they allied with the Free People Of Darkwood? Johnny: I keep telling you, I don't know any of this stuff. The leader stands up and turns to one of the other creatures. Leader: Hit him till he passes out, Grrz. Grrz: Right! Grrz starts walking towards Johnny. Johnny is completely unarmed! As Grrz comes marching towards him, Johnny steels himself and waits for just the right moment. BAM! Right in the nuts! Grrz doubles over in pain as another two of the creatures, look over and begin to approach. Thinking fast Johnny dives for where he can see the handle on the floor and legs it out of the clearing away from them. Grrz remains doubled over in pain. But Johnny has several others chasing him. At first everything seems to go well. Several of them end up giving up, but unfortunately the last two doggedly pursue Johnny, and then they are on him. He can't outrun them. One of the creatures swings it's green fist at Johnny's face. So intent is he on delivering a blow to the other one that Johnny doesn't have a chance to avoid it and takes the hit. The other creature suffers though because Johnny's anger drives him to deliver a severe blow to his head, before Johnny delivers a second to the face of the one that hit him. Next the second one gets a punch in at Johnny. Johnny has done well, but he'd already taken some damage when he started this fight. He wonders, should he fight on or... Suddenly there is the smell of dust in the air and standing there between the two creatures is a strange humanlike figure who seems to be made entirely of dirt. The green creatures look at him with confusion, and then panic, as he reaches his hands out to their heads and brings them smashing into one another to lie as a bloody mess on the floor. He then looks up at Johnny, smiling. Johnny: Who are you? The being replies in a deep voice... Being: I am Galnak, an Earth Elemental. You and your two friends helped free me from my prison earlier. I was trapped in a vase by a sorceror. Having been freed I was so happy that I didn't stop to thank you. As I wandered through the woods, I saw those Hill Trolls attacking you and decided to help you. Is there anything else I can do to help you? You seem to have lost your weapons and bag. Johnny: Thank you for your help Galnak, and I'm glad I helped free you earlier. Really I do need to get my weapons and bag back so I can find my friends who I got separated from. Galnak: I shall go and fetch them for you. I shall follow the trail of the Trolls back to it's source. Wait here and I shall return. Galnak melts into the forest floor and vanishes. Johnny waits anxiously, expecting to be attacked at any moment. Johnny is thinking of giving up and making a move when Galnak finally reappears. He comes walking towards Johnny from behind some trees. Carrying his broadsword and wearing his backpack. Galnak hands over the items to Johnny. Galnak: I think that's everything. I killed the trolls too, they didn't want me to have your things. HAHAHAHA!!! His booming laugh seems a little misplaced but hey, thinks Johnny, he did me a favour! Johnny: Thank you very much, Galnak. One last thing, do you know the way to Stonebridge? Galnak points past you. Galnak: It's pretty much a straight route from here to there. Just keep walking. Johnny: Thank you, Galnak. I'm glad we could help each other. Safe travels, my friend. Galnak: Goodbye. They both continue on their separate ways. After some time of walking, Johnny hears a swooping sound, followed by a familiar voice. Voice: Oi! Looking around Johnny sees a crow sat on the branch of a tree. Johnny: Hi, crow. I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me? Crow: Lucilla has the hammer head, she's at Stonebridge. The King sent me to come find you. Do you have the handle? Johnny: Yes I do, I was on my way to Stonebridge now. Was held up on the way. Crow: Right. Well i'll join you then. They both continue off towards Stonebridge. Eventually they find themselves crossing a stone bridge over a clear stream. Beyond the bridge are the small cottages and wooden huts of a village. A sign on the bridge reads 'Stonebridge'. As he crosses the bridge, Johnny sees two old dwarfs with long white beards standing by a cottage looking at him. They wander over to Johnny. Dwarf #1: Ah, you must be Lucilla's friend. Do you have the hammer's handle? Johnny: I do, but I would like to see Lucilla first. Dwarf #1: That's fine. Well, i'm Bigarm, and this is Tallfinger. We'll take you to the castle. She was having a meal with the King, last I heard. Johnny and the crow follow them into Stonebridge, passing a great many different small buildings. They reach the castle. It has an empty moat which is about 15 foot deep. The drawbridge is up. Bigarm (shouting up at the castle): Hello! Voice #1: State your business. Bigarm: Bigarm and Tallfinger on special orders from the King. There's a long silence...and then... Voice #1: LOWER THE DRAWBRIDGE! Voice #2: LOWERING THE DRAWBRIDGE! The drawbridge is slowly lowered. Bigarm and Tallfinger lead you across to a portcullis. Voice #1: RAISE THE PORTCULLIS! Voice #2: RAISING THE PORTCULLIS! The portcullis is slowly raised. They all step through to an archway which leads from the outside into the main castle grounds. However there is another portcullis inside. On the other side Johnny can see another Dwarf. Dwarf (calling behind him): RAISE THE INNER GATE! Voice #2: RAISING THE INNER GATE! The portcullis rises and Johnny, the crow, Bigarm and Tallfinger, all step inside. They find themselves in a large open area of worn grass. There are several catapults and almost directly ahead is a round stone building connected to a larger rectangular one. Bigarm and Tallfinger lead Johnny and the crow towards the round structure. The main door is large and ornate and guarded by two dwarfs in full plate armour. Bigarm: Bigarm and Tallfinger seeking an audience with the King...again. Dwarf Guard #1: Fine. He knocks on the door and a slot opens. Dwarf Guard #1: Bigarm, Tallfinger, and a human boy, for the King. Metal clanks as the door is unbolted and the door opens revealing a great throne room resplendent in gold and red. The main focus of the room is the throne itself, which currently lies empty. A young dwarfish woman looks up from sweeping the floor. Dwarf Maid: I shall fetch the King for you, sirs. She wanders off out another door. Johnny tries to make small talk with the dwarfs while they wait. Navigation * Back To Main Story Page * Previous Part - Part 9 - Johnny's Path - Chapter 1 * Next Part - Part 13 Category:Fighting Fantasy